


Our Story

by yauksiei



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Books, Bookstores, Dash of Humor, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I think there's Fluff, or at least attempted humor, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 08:31:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yauksiei/pseuds/yauksiei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(cheesy title, I know XD)</p><p>Beacon Hills has settled into relative peace, and Stiles decides to indulge in one of the pleasures he'd been deprived of for a while. No, not that pleasure. The other one. The one with books. It leads to something he wasn't expecting to happen to him in a million years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Story

**Author's Note:**

> I was at the bookstore today and bought a few new books, such as Black Beauty. This little thing decided to pop into my head. Wanted to post it and give the Stydia/Martinski (since no one can really decide on the name XP) ship some love. Hope it's alright!
> 
> Also, important note: I know Genim isn't his real name in canon, but in this fic Genim is Stiles' real name.

Before all of the furry madness came along, Stiles Stilinski was pretty close to a normal kid. (He says pretty close because he's Stiles.) He enjoyed many things he thought normal people enjoyed too, like hanging out with friends (Scott), crying over Doctor Who episodes (crying = manly tears = Dean Winchester OPT, so Stiles totally reserves the right to say his manly dignity remains somewhat intact), loving his comics, and his books.

Ah, his books. He really did have a lot, he just doesn't keep them in his room anymore because there wasn't enough space left. His dad let him put them all in their spare room. The place was tiny for a person, but for his books it was the perfect storage unit. Thus, Stiles carefully alphabetized them, and put them in there.

Now, after a tentative peace had blossomed in Beacon Hills and no imminent threats were made to people's lives, Stiles could air out that room and perhaps get a few additions. Shopping for books would be great for him; indulging in a domestic pleasure could be a brilliant thing after all the werewolves and their issues.

Stiles told his dad where he was going before snatching his keys and running to his Jeep. There, since you have that brief tidbit of exposition, you know why Stiles is at the bookstore.

Now you just need to know why he's in the Teen Romance section of said bookstore.

Two words: Lydia Martin.

Stiles barely glanced over, but the flash of flawless strawberry blonde made him stumble to an abrupt stop. He blinked a few times just to see if his eyes were working right. When the test results came back as positive, he immediately started wondering why Lydia of all people was in that section when she had the rest of the store to browse in.

He made a cautious approach, studying her face. She looked pretty bad (emotionally; Lydia was incapable of physically looking bad, according to Stiles), which confirmed his suspicions, because no one goes to the Teen Romance section of any bookstore without there being something wrong.

Stiles didn't ask what it was, since he already knew. It was obviously Jackson's leaving town last week. Like they all knew from the start, Jackson Whittemore was about emotionally prepared for being a werewolf as a fangirl was about her ship(s). Stiles actually felt sympathy towards him now. A little, tiny tingle, but still there nonetheless, which seriously made Stiles take a step back and look at his life post werewolf invasion. When Lydia looked over at him though, that sympathy quickly started a war with accusatory anger.

"Hey," he greeted. Oh yeah, great start, Stilinski. Really.

"Hey."

Huh. Was there a normal conversation starting here?

"Uh..." Stiles swallowed, "I know you're upset and all, but Teen Romance isn't the way to go. Look at your life, look at your choices. How about I direct you to somewhere better? N-not that you need directing anywhere, since you probably like, memorized this whole place an' all, but...y'know."

Lydia's expression changed from absent minded melancholy to her "What the hell is a Stiles?" expression. Which, pitifully enough, actually made Stiles want to jump for joy, because HELLO, Lydia Martin had a specific look just for him.

Wow. He needed a life. One that didn't involve werewolves, preferably.

"I'll be over there," Stiles muttered and quickly made his escape. Forget the normal conversation; he was Stiles. He wasn't capable of such things, let alone with someone like Lydia.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Since he ended up not getting any books, Stiles went back the next day, heading for the Literature section like he'd wanted to before. He liked the classics; his mother had been a big fan as well. She'd shown Stiles the beauty of a few Russian authors, like Dostoevksy and Tolstoy. Her books made up his first library after she died.

Clamping on the sudden lump in his throat, Stiles quickly changed his agenda from getting another Russian classic to something else. His life had pretty much become a horror story, so no Stoker, Shelley, or Stevenson. He loved a good mystery, so maybe some Conan Doyle? Or perhaps he could finally get his hands on Radcliffe's  _Udolpho_. Then again, that had horror in it...but he could deal. The book had interested him for some time before Scott's bite.

Stiles sped through the authors, trying to get to R. On his way though, he bumped into somebody.

"Oh, sorry, sorry!" he apologized, instantly squatting down to get the books he'd knocked out of their hands. There were only two;  _Wuthering Heights_ and the very book he'd been searching for. "Hey, can you point me in the direction you found this..." his words choked his throat when he saw the person he'd collided with.

"You want to read  _Udolpho_?" Lydia asked--more like stated--with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, yeah," and since he somewhat recovered from the sudden memories of his mother, "And some other stuff. I'll just--"

"What kind of stuff?"

Stiles blinked. Did she really want to know, or was she just being polite? Maybe she loved to see him squirm like a worm on a hook when she spoke to him. "Ah...Anton Chekhov."

"Russian literature," Lydia looked that close to laughing. "You."

Stiles shrunk back. "My mom used to show it to me," he shrugged, "Figured it'd be nice to get some new stuff for the little collection she gave me."

He knew what kind of reaction he'd get, but he was never known for thinking before speaking in these situations. If anything, Lydia's green eyes were the bane of whatever filter he could ever have on a really good day. Just as he expected, Lydia sobered up and got that "oh my, Stiles is actually a guy with feelings" look.

He bolted.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

On Monday, Stiles opened his locker to find  _Ward No. 6 and Other Stories_  with his stuff, topped with a pink ribbon. No, he didn't smell it. Ha, that would be ridiculous! Ha, ha, ha...

Ok, so he smelled it a little bit. But he was alone in his room by then! Cut him some slack; he was hopelessly in love.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Stiles didn't know how to say thank you to Lydia without risking utter humiliation, but he wanted to, and that want only grew when he found  _The Mysteries of Udolpho_ the next day in his locker. He felt a little creeped out to know Lydia knew his locker combination, let alone where it was, yet part of him was extremely pleased she'd go through all this trouble for him. No one sent him stuff like this.

So, on Wednesday, Stiles went to her house after school, where she wouldn't be with friends. Her mom was at work, which was an added bonus too.

He slipped the package through the mail slot and drove away.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lydia watched the Jeep pull out before going downstairs. She found a wrapped parcel on the floor under the mail slot with a note written in Stiles' surprisingly neat handwriting attached.

_Books helped me get through. Maybe they can help you too._

_Also, thanks._

_\--Stiles_

_  
_Lydia unwrapped the book, finding it was a lovely copy of _Black Beauty_ by Anna Sewell. She'd never gotten around to getting it. With all the books she read, her teachers had been surprised she hadn't.

Flipping the book over, she found words among the illustration.  _My troubles are all over, and I am home._

For the first time since Jackson had left, Lydia smiled.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Stiles' heart jumped when he saw Lydia reading the book he'd given her at school. When Scott asked what was wrong, he honestly replied that nothing was wrong. The world was a beautiful, happy place with rainbows and bunnies.

Scott stared at him for a while when he said that.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

They started talking, Lydia and Stiles. Books primarily. She'd approached him first about it, then gave him yet another mini-heart attack by handing him her number so they could discuss the topic further outside of school. It wasn't a few days after this exchange that Friday was suddenly the day Stiles picked Lydia up to hang out for a few hours.

Books branched into other subjects of conversation, which inevitably led to getting to know each other better, resulting in Stiles falling impossibly more for this beautiful girl. But he stopped with his horrible attempts at flirting, because having what he classified as her friendship was more than what he'd hoped for, and he didn't want to lose that for all the world.

He began to call her Lyds. She began to call him Genny, in honor of the name his mother had originally given him. He knows her fears, and things she doesn't want to tell others. She knows about the panic attacks and how much he can't stand to look in the mirror.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lydia started coming up to talk to him during school after about a month of their friendly outings (that was what Stiles called them, anyway). People stared, but she didn't seem to care. And when she didn't care, they stopped caring eventually. Stiles was on top of the world.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Scott started joking around about how he felt jealous because Stiles was spending all his time with Lydia now. It was a sort of wake up call when his best friend said it, because yeah, Stiles was actually spending a huge chunk of his days with Lydia. If he were his freshman self, he'd probably be dead from heart failure.

On the inside, he bounced off the walls. On the outside, he responded with a joke of his own, saying she couldn't stay away from his manly charms. Scott laughed, free and easy, for the first time in a while. It made Stiles grin from ear to ear.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

One day, Lydia brought  _Black Beauty_ to school and held it out to him. "I never got a chance to return it," she told him.

Stiles shook his head, "You didn't borrow it. I kinda bought it for you. Thought it would, I dunno...relate."

Lydia went from something akin to surprised and grateful to deadpan in 0.8 seconds. "I relate to a horse."

"Not like that, I-I just meant it related 'cause, y'know...the horse went through a lot, but he stayed strong, and he ended up in a good place. I thought he resembled you."

She stared at him. He quickly added, "Not that I think you resemble a guy! You're a very beautiful girl, and you're obviously human, and--"

Lydia kissed him on the cheek. Repeat: Lydia kissed him on the cheek.

Abort, abort, nopenopenopenope, verbal keyboard slamming in progress, Stiles has lost the ability to can.

"Thank you."

She walked away, and the seraphs--who strangely wore dirty trenchcoats for reasons pertaining to the fact that Stiles watches way too much TV--started singing.

Scott's congratulatories went completely unnoticed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Their weekly outings now felt like dates. Real dates, not just imagined ones that Stiles made up in his head. Lydia started holding his hand, asking his opinion on things she normally wouldn't (though no matter what he said she always went with her own), and texted him random stuff like he was her alternate Twitter account. Then, Fridays turned into weekend dates--she officially called them that to his face (insert almost hyperventilating Stiles here)--weekend dates turned into them becoming a thing in school.

Everyone came up to him now, asking him to hang out. Popularity was strange, so he always politely declined, unless Lydia was definitely going.

It was at a girl named Jane's party where they had their first official lip on lip kiss. The music was upbeat, both of them had had a few drinks in their system--Isaac, who had wormed his way into Scott's friendship circle, had agreed to be the designated driver (Scott gave him the puppy eyes)--so the initial kiss was a bit sloppy, with Lydia pressing him against the wall.

The stupor Stiles had fallen into disappeared the moment he tasted her plump candy lips. No seriously; Lydia Martin tasted like candy. He thought it was the lip gloss at first, but when he flipped their positions so that he was crowding her against the wall and putting his tongue in her mouth (alsjkdfhsglksdj he was putting his tongue in Lydia's mouth!) the taste remained on her tongue. It was heavenly.

His dad ended up on the scene, effectively ending the party. Stiles will never forget the look on his face when he found his son having a tongue war with Lydia Martin.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So, we are officially dating, right?"

Lydia sighed and turned the page of her book. She was re-reading _Black Beauty_ again. "Yes, Stiles."

Stiles grinned stupidly and went back to his book as well, taking another sip from his bookstore cafe latte. Later on, after both of them graduated college, he'd propose to her there, and they'd take their kids to get their first books there too. Right now though, they're both juniors in high school, hoping that the world can just stay like this for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
